Art of Plotania
Art of Plotania (アート オフ プロタニア, Aato ofu Purotania) is a special form of Caster and Holder Magic used commonly by Jack the Reaper. This allows him to freely write or draw his story within a book magically, summoning it to life from fairy tales to the real world. Description As the user can either be a writer or illustrator of many novels, they are able to used this Magic to formulate the story's setting, plot, and character. A user who can manipulate the story, character, how they act, what they can do and look like in that location. The user themselves would have some influence over the plot of the story depending on as how it goes normally, be it either the setting of the storyline. Furthermore, it mean what the plot revolves around in that story, progressing on how the story might or might not pertained under the reasoning of the user's world forever. It is because plot holes are revealed the moment a mage exposed it right away to the public eye through Archive. This would include how the events of the story unfold from how it starts and ends vice-versa. Simply put it this way, the user have full control in whatever decisions they can make and change their respective characters do from the story and so on to the real world. This would mean dictating the different genres a user has written inside the book and bringing the contents to life like the character and its magic. At the price of such decisions, however, consequences are made from just trying to manipulate the whole story of one's world such as Earthland alone means a time paradox between the user and their character. Optionally, if the user wanted to, they may choose to conclude the character's growth of power inside the book an open ending without reasoning to validate how they achieved it. It gradually became a power boost for a main protagonist, villain, and so on, protecting them from any harms way possible. This describes the creation of such a character as overwhelmingly superior in either place or thing they have control over due to their development from the user's involvement in writing or drawing it. By bringing them to life, the user's character has the nonsensical capability to crush variety of mages who with all purposes and intents is an impossible feat. It would leave most critics while analyzing such a Magic is utterly beyond their understanding of where it's power was coming from. The origin behind each and every user's capability in writing that character out to begin with remains wholly not understandable for most mages to tackled in other mage's expertise like kinship, battles, etc. In other words, the magical nature of a user is look at by their narrative viewpoint when either writing or drawing it out becomes the empowerment of having incredible imagination. The scary aspect about such user as Jack the Reaper is that the moment a company or industry picked up and licensed the contents of his magical books into Fiore, it would receive either a positive or negative criticism from many reviewers. Due to such an outcome becoming problematic, the user's usage of Art of Plotania allows them to manipulate propaganda of trust and monopoly. In the case of the press release such as a Sorcerer Magazine being published every Wednesday in Fiore would include not only about themselves personally getting interviewed, but their books too. However, there are some mages whom ignored the flaws of a story written by the user will for some reason and never seem to really care much about it. They merely consider it as something natural and not worth investigating further on because they don't see the worth of doing so in the first place. Nevertheless, the ability to draw forth the invincible power of stories into life requires the will of the user's magical power. It would means the user's raw magical energy has to be in a well-concentrated state where the user must be healthy in nature while writing something out. Weaknesses However, there is certain weaknesses guaranteed in this magic once it is exposed to the real world environment. First off, any mages who used Letter Magic or some sort is able to rewrite the plot premises and then balancing it all out on their own fair terms. Secondly, the ability of this Magic is only temporary and it has to work through your subconscious or conscious either way you put it. Thirdly, the user has to have a better understanding of the plot structure for this Magic to work properly. Fourthly, if the contents are written from the story were to be worded similarly like any other stories, then the idea of plagiarism is not so far off the bat comes with heavy consequences as a backlash later on upon usage. As a result, it will caused a significant downgrade on this Magic's potentiality when being used from henceforth if it happens to be worded the same in all contents available. Lastly, any mages with the ability of Nullification Magic, or Dispelling Magic are illiterately immune to it. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic and Abilities